Elemental Guardians
Dorith, Draekan, Sephan, and Tarranat have been given a special privilege by Schi'vya to become true guardians and to become a divine being themselves. The Elemental Guardians are the reincarnations of the elements themselves-- thus being dubbed as guardians. They are the spirits of the elements, and may direct and control the Elementals at their own will by bending and creating things of their own making. The Elemental Guardians provide Genesis PP. As such, they cannot create creatures on their own. They must at least have established a divine link with each other and the presence of Schi'vya with at least one of the guardians in order to use their powers effectively and without bias. An imbalance within the creation process could cause some disastrous results. Appearance Dorith is the protector of Earth; Draekan is the protector of Fire; Sephan is the protector of Air; Tarranat is the protector of Water. Together, they make a pwerful force, and can summon beasts and creatures made up of different combinations of the elements. Origin Story The origins of the Elemental Guardians starts from the first telltale signs of the conscious mind slipping out from reality and diving back in again with a new aspect of reality. Since Schi'vya's episode, this had sparked a new revelation within her. The elements swirled arund her, causing her relentless pain and suffering. After the ascension of a god, her mind started to clear up, and she was able to focus on what needed to be done. As a result, the ones closest to her had been given the responsibility to protect the elements individually. One guardian would not do, so fortunately she had some people whom she could trust. Tales and Legends Any known legends told about their ascension to the gods will tell you that they have been gifted by their deity to become divine ambassadors and guardians of their people. Stat Block Elemental Guardians | Level 20 Solo Skirmisher Large Elemental Humanoid (Air, Earth, Fire, Water) | XP Aura of the Elements: Aura 4; Any creature with the Elemental keyword within the aura gains a +3 bonus to attack rolls. Initiative: +19 | Senses: Perception +22 ; Low-light Vision HP: 955 | Bloodied: 477 AC: 38 Speed: 6 squares Saving Throws: +5 AP: 2 --- Herald of the Elements | Melee: Standard; At-will +25 vs. AC; Reach 2; 2d6+ 7 damage, and the target is marked until the end of the Elemental Guardians' next turn. Elemental Celute | Standard; At-will (Recharge- 4,5,6) - Fire, Force, Thunder +21 vs. Fortitude; Close burst 4; 3d6 +4 Thunder damage, and the target is pushed back 3 squares, knocked prone, and takes ongoing 10 Fire damage (save ends). Fire Repose' | Immediate Reaction (''When hit by an attack with the Fire keyword); At-will The Elemental Guardians will retaliate with the same attack against three targets, using the same attack roll as the one who used the attack. ''Earthshatter | Standard; Encounter +21 vs. Fortitude; Area burst 5; 3d8 +6 damage, and the target is knocked prone. The area surrounding the Elemental Guardians now becomes Difficult Terrain. Aquatic Healing | Minor; Encounter (Recharge when bloodied) - Healing The Elemental Guardians gain 30 Temporary Hit Points Aerial Displacement | Minor; Daily (Recharge when bloodied) All creatures within Area burst 5 switch spaces clockwise to the nearest occupied space Separate | Immediate Interrupt (When HP reaches 0 or lower) The Elemental Guardians separate into four figures; Dorith, Draekan, Sephan, and Tarranat. --- Alignment: Unaligned | Languages: Common, Primordial Skills: Arcana +20 ; Endurance +21 ; Heal +22 ; Insight +22 ; Perception +22 ; Stealth +24 --- The Elemental Guardians are a group of four figures close together. Their separate forms combine into a single entity which uses an array of attacks based on the powers of the elements themselves. Tactics: The Elemental Guardians will use whatever elemental powers they have to keep their opponents away. Once Separate has been used, refer to these pages for each individual Stats: (Stats pending...) Dorith | Draekan | Sephan | Tarranat Category:Exarchs